Too Late to Correct Your Mistake en Français
by HarPys
Summary: TRADUCTION OS Harry a un jumeau qui est déclaré par erreur comme le Survivant et Harry est par conséquent ignoré par ses parents jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit révélée.


**TOO LATE TO CORRECT YOUR MISTAKE**

**Auteur: **Corwalch

OS

Harry Potter - Lily Evans

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient. Harry Potter est à J. K. Rowling. Et je ne suis que la traductrice de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Résumé : **Harry a un jumeau qui est déclaré par erreur comme le Survivant et Harry est par conséquent ignoré par ses parents jusqu'à ce que la vérité soit révélée. Pour l'instant c'est un OS mais l'auteur dit que ça pourrait éventuellement changé et devenir une fic à chapitre. Rated T juste pour être sûr.

* * *

"Comment avez-vous pu vous tromper à ce point Albus ?" Demanda Lily Evans, en colère contre le Directeur alors qu'elle câlinait le plus jeune de ses jumeaux, Jamison, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un petit enfant plutôt qu'un jeune garçon de quatorze ans. "Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous avez fait à Jamie. Votre erreur lui a volé son enfance, étant donné qu'il a dû être entrainé afin de pouvoir sauver le monde sorcier !"

Harry avait attendu ce jour presque toute sa vie et maintenant, il avait un siège aux premières loges dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour l'évènement. Sans parler d'une audience captiver pour la bombe qu'il devait encore lâcher.

Jamison avait un bandage enroulé autour de son avant-bras gauche, là où Voldemort avait pris le sang utilisé lors de sa résurrection. Harry trouvait cela drôle que même les agents de Seigneur des Crétins, comme il pensait en lui-même de Voldemort, avaient cru à tout le battage médiatique entourant Jamison et pensaient vraiment qu'il était le Survivant. Après tout, c'était l'agent du Seigneur des Crétins prétendant être Maugrey qui avait inscrit Jamison dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Harry se souvenait que Cédric était devenu d'un blanc terreux quand Jamie était revenu épuisé et en sang de ce cimetière avec les nouvelles que Voldemort était de retour. Apparemment, le Poufsouffle avait réalisé à quel point il avait été proche de mourir. Et qu'il n'avait survécu que parce que le frère de Harry s'était révélé être un avide petit batârd voulant toute la gloire pour lui-même.

Le Seigneur des Crétins n'avait pas été un campeur joyeux, comme les moldus aimaient dire, quand au lieu de Harry, Jamie était arrivé. Harry se souvenait très bien du hurlement de colère de Voldemort quand il avait été tiré sous sa forme spirituelle dans le petit voyage en portoloin de Jamie vers le cimetière après que son frère ai touché la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Heureusement, personne dans le monde magique ne savait qu'il pouvait se déplacer spirituellement quand il le voulait. Tous ceux rassemblés dans le bureau de Dumbledore pensaient que c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Dumbledore avait conclu que c'était le lien entre jumeaux qui lui avait donné le pouvoir nécessaire de le faire et seulement parce qu'il avait réalisé que son jumeau avait été en danger. Harry renifla._Comme si j'allais m'embêter à dépenser autant d'énergie pour sauver cette __petite merde pourri gâter.__ Je me suis juste fait embarquer. _Harry se fit une note mentale de trouver un moyen de bloquer cette connexion. Il ne voulait pas avoir à subir un autre de ces voyages une fois qu'il serait libéré de Poudlard et de sa famille.

"Mon erreur a été de celles faciles à commettre à l'époque Lily." Essaya de s'expliquer Dumbledore. "Je veux dire, étant donné que les deux garçons avaient des cicatrices et que Harry avait l'air d'être magiquement le moins puissant des deux, j'ai juste assumé que c'était Jamison."

"Et il ne n'est pas passé dans votre tout petit esprit que Harry aurait pu être le plus faible parce qu'il aurait dépensé beaucoup d'énergie à retourner un sort à son envoyeur ?" Hurla Lily.

"Attends Lils, nous avons fait la même erreur," Lui dit James de façon apaisante. "Maintenant, nous devons juste prendre des mesures pour corriger cette erreur."

Harry sut qu'il n'aurait jamais une meilleure opportunité, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Dumbledore ajouta aussi, "Et nous devons nous assurer de donner au jeune Harry l'entraînement dont il aura besoin pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Uh hem," Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et sourit alors que les autres occupants de la pièce, de ses parents à Sirius, sursautaient. Il semblait qu'ils avaient oublié qu'il était dans la pièce. "Avant que vous ne commenciez **tous** à planifier le reste de ma vie ou comment vous allez vous rattrapez pour la façon dont vous m'avez traité ces treize dernières années, vous devriez savoir que vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire dans ma vie."

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" S'écrièrent plusieurs voix en cœur.

Les seuls dans la pièce qui n'avaient rien dit était Snape et Moony, mais en même temps, ils connaissaient les plans de Harry, en fait, ils avaient activement aidé Harry à en organiser au moins une partie.

"Depuis mes treize ans l'année dernière, par loi magique, je suis un mineur émancipé." Harry se fit comme note mentale de se procurer une pensine pour qu'il puisse revoir encore et encore les expressions de sa soi-disant famille et de Dumbledore.

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut tout ce que Harry aurait pu espérer, sans parler des expressions choquer sur les visages des membres de sa famille.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible !" Protesta Lily. "Tu es trop jeune pour être livrer à toi-même, encore moins responsable pour toi-même !"

"En fait, en accord avec de vieilles lois sorcières qui sont toujours en vigueur, je peux être déclaré adulte et responsable de mes actes tout en étant mineur si j'ai un apprentissage, ce que j'ai." Les informa Harry avec hauteur alors qu'il tendait des copies du décret d'émancipation à ses parents et Dumbledore. "J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide de la part des gobelins et d'autres êtres que je ne nommerais pas... dans l'arrangement des détails et le déplacement de mon fidéicommis dans un compte séparé, donc il ne peut pas être touché."

"Et pour quelle maîtrise as-tu eu un apprentissage ?" voulut savoir Dumbledore.

"Potion." Dit simplement Harry. En fait, il allait apprendre bien plus que des potions, mais aucune des personnes présentes n'avaient besoin de savoir ça.

"De Snivellus ?" S'écria James, une expression de haine sur le visage. "Il est hors de question que **mon **fils devienne l'apprenti de Snivellus !"

"Non, pas du Professeur Snape." James parut soulagé, certain que c'était du bluff, jusqu'à ce que Harry ajoute, "Mais il m'a une fois dit que j'avais le talent et que c'était une pitié qu'il ne puisse pas me prendre comme apprenti. Je savais que s'il devait devenir mon Maître, vous auriez trouvé un moyen de perturber, si ce n'est de complètement détruire mes chances de réussir dans quelque chose que j'aurais voulu. Comme vous avez toujours fait."

"Et qui est cette personne qui a accepté de te prendre comme apprenti ?" Voulut savoir Dumbledore, certain qu'il pourrait convaincre cette personne de lui abandonner le contrat d'apprentissage, pour le plus grand bien du monde sorcier bien entendu.

"Je n'ai pas à vous dire ça." Répliqua Harry, tout en s'assurant d'éviter de rencontrer son regard. Snape lui avait tout dit à propos de l'habitude du Directeur d'utiliser de la Légilimencie passive pour obtenir des informations. "Je ne vous dirais que ça, ce n'est personne dans ce pays, donc vous ne pourrez pas les manipuler aussi facilement que mes parents."

"Pourquoi veux-tu quitter la famille qui t'aime ?" Demanda Sirius.

"Une famille qui m'**aimes** ?" Harry renifla. "Quelles potions est-ce que **tu **as pris Black ?"

"Nous t'aimons ! Comment oses-tu dire le contraire ?"Grogna James. "De toute l'arrogance..."

"Arrogance ? C'est culotté venant de toi." Dit Harry d'une voix traînante. "Vous clamez que vous m'aimez, d'accord, pouvez-vous le prouver ?"

Lily fixa son aîné avec consternation. Elle avait pu ne pas passer autant de temps avec lui qu'avec Jamison mais elle avait pensé qu'il avait compris pourquoi cela avait été nécessaire. Etant donné qu'ils avaient pensé que Jamison était le Survivant et celui destiné à sauver le monde magique, elle avait voulu passer autant de temps que possible avec lui au cas où il ne survivrait pas. "Pourquoi devrions-nous prouver quelque chose comme ça ? Nous t'aimons. Nous t'avons toujours aimé et tu le réaliserais si tu regardais au-delà de toute la colère que tu ressens envers ton frère."

Harry renifla à nouveau puis dit, "Si c'est ça votre idée de l'amour alors vous devriez être reconnaissant de ne pas avoir eu plus d'enfants, autrement ils auraient grandi aussi négligé que je l'ai été."

"C'est faux." Contra fermement Lily. "Je n'ai jamais négligé tes besoins, et ton père non plus."

"Oh, _**vraiment**_." Le sarcasme était tellement épais dans la voix de Harry, que c'était étonnant qu'il ne s'étouffe pas dessus. "Cela vous embêterait de le tester ?"

"Et comment as-tu l'intention de prouver ton avis ?" Voulut savoir Lily.

Harry sourit, mais ce n'était pas un sourire plaisant. "C'est très simple. Je vais vous poser une série de questions et si vous ne pouvez pas donner les bonnes réponses **aussi bien **pour Jamie que pour **moi**, alors vous aurez prouvé votre affirmation comme quoi vous m'aimez, même si vous ne vous préoccupez pas spécialement de moi. Oh, et juste pour prouvez que je ne mentirais pas si vos réponses sont correctes," Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur sa poitrine. "Moi, Harry Alexander Potter, jure sur ma magie que si les réponses aux questions que je poserais à mes parents à propos de Jamison et moi-même sont correctes, je le confirmerais ou je perdrais ma magie si je romps mon serment."

Une lumière blanche entoura Harry pendant un instant, montrant que le serment avait été prit.

"Pose tes questions." James était certain qu'il n'y avait aucune question à propos de ses garçons auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre.

"Les questions seront d'abord à propos de Jamie." Leur dit Harry. "Quelle est sa couleur préféré ?"

"Or" Répondit rapidement Lily.

"Et la mienne ?"

"La même, or." Lui dit James.

Harry fit un son de buzz. "Mauvaise réponse." Harry leva sa baguette et dit _'lumos'_. Le bout de sa baguette s'alluma. "J'ai toujours ma magie. Désirez-vous réessayer ?"

Ses parents restèrent assis là silencieusement durant plusieurs minutes, puis dirent à nouveau. "C'est or. Les vêtements que tu portes ont toujours de l'or quelque part."

"Ça c'est parce que ce sont les vieux vêtements de Jamie et l'or est sa couleur préféré. J'ai le choix entre les porter ou me balader nu puisque vous oubliez de m'acheter des vêtements quand vous allez faire les magasins." Lui dit Harry sèchement, Ma couleur préféré est le vert, non pas que j'ai jamais pu m'acheter de vêtements de cette couleur. Question suivante, et celle-ci devrait être plus facile. Quel était le plat préféré de Jamie avant de venir à Poudlard ?"

"Poulet." Fournit Sirius, s'attirant un regard noir de Lily et James.

"Et le mien ?"

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Lily osa le plat dont elle lui avait vu mangé les restes à la maison. "Poulet."

Harry refit un son de buzz. "Mauvaise réponse. Cette fois je ne vais pas vous donnez une nouvelle chance. Bien que je n'en ai pas souvent, mon plat préféré sont des pâtes. Jusque là votre score est de deux pour Jamie et zéro pour moi. Etes-vous prêts pour votre prochaine question ?"

"J'ai raison." Contesta Lily. "Je t'ai toujours vu manger du poulet."

"Et bien, euh, peut-être que j'ai été vu en manger beaucoup parce que c'est la seule chose que les elfes de maison cuisinent. Vous êtes ceux qui établissez le menu et vous leurs demandez toujours de faire les plats préféré de Jamison, pas les miens." L'expression sur le visage de Harry véhiculait clairement ce qu'il pensait: _Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez aussi stupide... _"C'est donc la seule chose à manger, à moins que je ne cuisine mes propres repas. Et je ne pouvais pas faire ça souvent. Je devais généralement attendre que vous ayez fini de manger avant de pouvoir avoir quoi que ce soit, donc tout ce que j'ai toujours eu étaient les restes."

"C'est un mensonge !" S'écria James. "Tu dînes toujours avec nous."

"Tu veux parier ?" Le défia Harry. "Je pari le montant total de ce qui se trouve actuellement dans mon compte, non pas qu'il y est tellement, qu'aucun d'entre vous ne peux produire un souvenir dans une pensine où j'étais à table en train de manger un seul repas avec ma soi-disant famille aimante... depuis mes cinq ans. En fait, j'irais même plus loin, aucun d'entre vous n'a même remarqué que je n'étais pas là, même pas mon parrain quand il mangeait avec vous."

Les autres occupants dans le bureau du Directeur regardaient les Potter, attendant de voir ce qu'ils allaient faire. A part les deux qui savaient la vérité, les membres présents de la faculté de Poudlard refusaient de croire que les Potter pourraient ou auraient traité leur aîné comme ça.

"Avez-vous une pensine que nous pourrions vous emprunter Albus ?" Demanda James au Directeur.

Dumbledore sortit une petite pensine de l'un des placards de son bureau et la tendit à James.

"Quand je te prouverais que tu as tort jeune homme, tu t'excuseras formellement auprès de ta mère et moi et tu feras serment de suivre sans te plaindre tout l'entraînement que le Directeur veut que tu suives." Dit clairement James à son fils aîné.

"Et si j'ai raison, tu placeras dans mon coffre le montant total qui aurait dû se trouver dans mon fidéicommis toutes ces années, mais que vous avez donné à Jamie à la place." contre-attaqua Harry. "Je veux un serment sorcier de ta part à ce sujet d'ailleurs."

"D'accord. Et j'en attends de même de toi jeune homme." Accepta James, tellement sûr d'avoir raison qu'il fit le serment sans y penser plus longtemps et attendit que son fils aîné fasse de même.

Lily et James passèrent les vingt minutes suivantes à sortir et vérifier des souvenirs de différents repas chez eux, à Godric's Hollow, mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient était une famille rieuse de trois et nulle part n'était en vue un second enfant.

Après que James soit à nouveau sortit de la pensine, Harry demanda, "Assez vu ? Etes-vous prêts à admettre votre défaite ?"

"Où étais-tu à l'heure des repas ?" Voulut savoir Lily.

"Dans ma chambre." Lui dit Harry. "Tu as appelait toujours Jamie pour n'importe quel repas, mais tu n'as jamais appelé mon nom. Tu n'as jamais utilisé les mots garçons qui aurait indiqué que tu nous aurait appelé tous les deux."

"Donc tu sentais que ta mère devait t'envoyer une invitation spéciale pour venir manger ?" Demanda James sarcastiquement. "Tu es tellement important que tu as donc besoin d'une invitation spéciale ?"

"Non," dit simplement Harry. "Je ne suis personne de spéciale... du moins pas pour vous. Je suis Harry Potter et cela aurait été agréable d'entendre ma mère appelé mon nom occasionnellement et me dire que le dîner était prêt. J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais invisible pour ma famille. Je suis descendu un peu en retard et vous étiez déjà assis à table en train de manger, mais il n'y avait que trois places préparés. Trois couverts installés, pas quatre, même si quatre personnes vivaient dans cette maison. Vous ne m'avez même pas vu debout là, vous étiez tous en train de rire tellement fort à quelque chose de stupide que Jamie avait fait."

Il y eut un silence après cette déclaration.

Harry ravala la colère qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas le moment de la laisser sortir. Il était presque libéré de ces personnes et sur le chemin vers une nouvelle vie. "Etes-vous prêt pour la dernière question ?"

"Je crois que tu as prouvé ton point Harry." Lui dit Sirius en regardant les expressions douloureuses sur les visages de Lily et James.

"Vraiment ?" Douta Harry. "Tu penses réellement qu'ils sont prêts à admettre qu'ils se fichent complètement de moi ? Tu penses qu'ils auraient remarqué que j'aurais pu disparaître de la surface de la terre ? Etrangement, j'en doute."

Revenant prouver son avis, Harry dit, "Et maintenant, pour la troisième et dernière partie de la compétition. Mr et Mme Potter, quel animal avez-vous pris comme familier pour Jamie pour sa première année à Poudlard ?"

"Un chat noir qu'il a appelé Taleya ?" Répondit James.

"Et pour moi ?"

"Tu as ta chouette des neiges, Hedwige." Produit Lily.

"Mais est-ce que vous l'avez choisie pour moi ?" Contra Harry.

"Bien sûr..." La voix de Lily s'éteignit.

Chaque moment de ce jour au Chemin de Traverse était graver dans sa mémoire. Elle était tellement fière que Jamie aille à Poudlard et elle et James avaient passé beaucoup de temps à s'assurer que Jamie ait le meilleur qu'ils puissent lui trouver pour aller à l'école. Maintenant qu'elle était forcé de revoir ses actions, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir fait quoi que ce soit de spécial pour son autre fils ce jour-là, même pas l'aider à choisir son familier. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir vu la chouette avant de sortir de la cheminette chez eux et avoir pensé que James l'avait aidé à la choisir. D'après l'expression sur le visage de James, il ne l'avait pas fait.

"J'appui mon affaire." Annonça triomphalement Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. "Et maintenant, je vais à tous vous dire au revoir."

"J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir permettre cela Harry." Annonça Dumbledore alors que Harry posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte et essayait de l'ouvrir. "Tu es nécessaire ici. Même si j'admets que ta vie n'a pas été idéale, tu es celui sensé défaire Voldemort et tu as besoin d'être entraîné."

"Vous n'avez pas compris n'est-ce pas Directeur ?" Harry ne se détourna pas de la porte. "Je n'ai aucune intention de suivre vos grands plans. Laisser Jamie, après tout il a été déclaré sauveur du monde sorcier durant les douze dernières années, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer maintenant."

"Voldemort va venir après toi Harry." Lui rappela Dumbledore. "Il sait que tu es celui qui l'a vaincu et il te détruira."

"Laissez-le essayer." Harry haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais manquer à quelqu'un une fois que je serais partis. Maintenant ouvrez cette porte Directeur."

"Non." Dumbledore avait l'air plein de regrets, mais Harry n'y croyait pas une seconde. "Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que le Magenmagot annule ton émancipation et retourne ta garde à tes parents."

"Je vais vous donnez un avertissement Directeur. Si vous n'ouvrez pas cette porte, je ne serais pas responsable de l'état de votre bureau." Les yeux verts de Harry rencontrèrent les yeux bleus de Dumbledore et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient l'intention de céder.

Dumbledore secoua la tête. "Je tiens les barrières de ce château et je ne te laisserais pas partir d'ici à moins que ce ne soit avec tes parents, et même alors, seulement lorsque tu seras retourné à leur garde."

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux. Le bureau de Dumbledore commença à trembler et les objets sur les étagères et le bureau sautèrent et tombèrent au sol avec fracas. Une brume blanche empli la pièce, aveuglant tout le monde, puis s'effaça quelques instants plus tard, laissant des taches brillantes dans les yeux de chacun.

Une fois qu'ils purent voir normalement, ils réalisèrent que Harry Potter n'était plus dans la pièce, et la porte était toujours fermé.

Dumbledore se tourna rapidement vers Severus. "Qui détient l'apprentissage du garçon ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Sourit Severus. "J'ai eu ce fragment d'information effacé exprès, pour que vous ne puissiez pas le trouver. Ça faisait parti de notre marché, en échange du basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il est parti, jusqu'à ce qu'il choisisse de revenir. Je vous suggère de commencer à réfléchir à ce que vous aller faire Directeur, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour, et celui dont vous avez besoin pour le vaincre est parti." Il regarda vers le loup-garou qui avait aussi été d'une grande aide dans l'organisation de la fuite du jeune Harry. "Lupin, n'oublie pas de descendre à mon labo et prendre ta potion tue-loup."

_**FIN**_


End file.
